


oh, iron man!

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Robot Kink, Sex Toys, Top Tony Stark, Trans Male Character, Trans Stephen Strange, bottom Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: He brushed it off when Stephen had told him that the only reason he agreed to this project was because he was stubborn and wanted something to prove.But as Tony checked the clock beside him after uploading the final updates to this Iron Man suit, realizing he’s been programming and attaching a highly technologically advanced dildo to an outfit meant to protect civilians just because his boyfriend told him he could, he couldn’t help but feel like he fell right into Stephen’s trap.





	oh, iron man!

**Author's Note:**

> living my fantasies of fucking the iron man suit vicariously through stephen strange. i am nothing if not self indulgent
> 
> forgive me if i got any of the tech terms wrong!!! im not super familiar with the iron man suit lore. 
> 
> fair warning, i use feminine terms for stephen's genitalia and the words cunt and pussy are used in this fic. if that makes you dysphoric/uncomfortable, please be careful reading!
> 
> kudos and comments = ♡♡♡ my endless gratitude and more fics from me ♡♡♡
> 
> EDIT: im a pre-op and pre-t trans man and this is based on my own personal experience with sex. if it doesn't align with your own experience with sex please kindly refrain from assuming my identity or anything about me because it doesn't match with your fantasy. this is also a smut fic based entirely on exaggerated fantasy so the reader can just get off if they like it. thank you.
> 
> [Chinese Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093175)

Stephen stared at Tony with an amused look on his face, like an unimpressed cat staring at a human after knocking over a vase. Tony wasn’t sure what expression he was showing, but he was sure it didn’t make him look very dignified. 

“So... let me see if I understood what you just said.”

Stephen smirked. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that.”

“I usually don’t, but I also don’t usually listen to something that horny and ridiculous.” Tony said beneath him, still sweaty and dazed from their previous activities, along with the fact that Stephen had blurted out “ _ I want you to fuck me with the suit on!”  _ before cumming. That kind of... caught him off guard.

Stephen rolled his eyes and rolled over to lay beside Tony, perching his head up on his hand and looking at Tony, gentling stroking the man’s hair with trembling hands. “What is there to understand?”

“When you say you want me to fuck you with the suit on... you mean you want it to have an opening for my dick, or do you want that to be covered too?” Tony asked. He never thought he would have to say a sentence like that out loud before, if he was honest.

“You made a super suit out of scrap metal and duct tape. I’m sure it wouldn’t take you too long to make a well-made, metal penis.” Stephen laughed. “I’m surprised you haven’t expanded Stark Industries into making sex toys too.”

“You know, I’ve thought about it.” Tony admitted. “Actually dabbled in making a vibrator a while back for an ex.”

“See? You’re already halfway there.”

“Couldn’t you just animate one of my older suits like you did to the cloak?”

“The cloak came like that.” Stephen glanced to where it hovered just a couple of feet from the mattress. It liked to watch -- Tony used to hate it, but they both grew to begrudgingly accept it. “I could, but it would still need something to fuck me with, and I like getting fingered as much as the next guy but, come on.” 

Stephen paused for a moment then gave Tony a wicked grin. “Besides, I don’t think I could fuck myself as well as you do.” 

Tony laughed despite the heat blossoming in his face. Cheeky fuck. “Are you seriously trying to puppy eyes me into this?”

“It’s working. I can sense your pulse and your aura.”

“What’s my aura saying?”

“That you’re just stubborn enough to make a robotic and complex dick covering for you just to prove that you  _ can _ .”

Tony rested a kiss on Stephen’s forehead. “You know me so well. FRIDAY, prepare the workshop for me.”

“Yes, Mister Stark.” Answered the program.

“FRIDAY, don’t do that.” Stephen retaliated, pulling back Tony into the mattress with the glowing, golden bands trying him by the waist like a lasso. 

“Yes, Doctor Strange.” 

Tony frowned. “I knew I shouldn’t have give you access to her too.”

“It’s two a.m, you need to get some rest, darling.”

Tony whined dramatically. “But, baby, I have to prove you wrong _ now _ . I already have so many ideas.”

Stephen undid the magical bindings and rested his head back on Tony’s chest, circling circles on his skin. Tony always got a little stressed when he did that, he never knew when it was Stephen being cute or when it was Stephen drawing magical runes on his skin. “And you can tell me all about them in the morning, Anthony. Get some sleep.”

Tony grumbled, wrapping his arms around Stephen, and forcing himself to go to sleep. Or at least rest a bit as his head filled itself with ideas for his new secret project.

 

\---

 

He brushed it off when Stephen had told him that the only reason he agreed to this project was because he was stubborn and wanted something to prove.

But as Tony checked the clock beside him after uploading the final updates to this Iron Man suit, realizing he’s been programming and attaching a highly technologically advanced dildo to an outfit meant to protect civilians just because his boyfriend told him he  _ could _ , he couldn’t help but feel played with.

Stephen knew exactly how to push his buttons, that pretty fuck. Usually, the man would be so gracious and shy when it came to Tony making things for him. Part of Tony knew it was their shared stubbornness. He also knew that Stephen didn’t think himself deserving of fine things, nor was he very fond of technology to begin with. For a moment before they really started dating Tony had believed that sorcerer had to go through a celibacy oath because of the weird, humble way Wong and Stephen acted. Turned out wizards don’t even get paid minimum wage, go figure.

But something about the suit made Stephen change is demeanor completely. Now that he thought about it, Stephen has always had a thing for his suit. The sorcerer had stared at him for a  _ while _ the first time he tapped his chest and made his Mark L suit evelop him with nanotech. Well, Tony knew that looked kinda hot. But there was also the time when Tony had saved Stephen --  _ for once --  _ and carried him as they flew towards safety, the cloak pretending to be a piece of fabric that couldn’t had done the same thing. Stephen had been slightly delirious after being decked in the face, not allowing him to make a proper portal, so he’d instead spent the entire flight home running his hand over the metal chest of the armor and saying  _ ‘it’s so nice _ ’ under his breath. Not a high point for the sorcerer.

After finishing, he took a step back to admire his work. Definitely a step up from the vibrator he’d made for fun back in M.I.T. -- if only his professors could see him now. 

He had to admit... it was kinda hot.

The cock was detachable and retractable. He couldn’t find a way to make nanobots that would be remotely sensitive enough to wrap around his dick, so he didn’t make it hollow. It left him without any  _ direct _ pleasure from the act, but he knew he would manage to get off and eventually take off the suit in someway during their... session. The metal cock was smooth as to avoid any pain but still slightly more flexible than a regular penis. Thicker than his own cock too, a touch he knew Stephen would enjoy. It could self lubricate and vibrate at different settings and levels.

And, for the  _ piece de resistance, _ the colors scheme matched the Iron Man suit to enhance the fantasy that Stephen was getting fucked by a robot.

Tony sighed. The more he thought about it, the more into it he was.

“FRIDAY, Call Stephen.”

The V.I. did as told, and it wasn’t long until Stephen’s voice echoed through his workshop from a screen beside him. Tony transferred the call to his phone, still making some final adjustments and testing out the movement of his new device as he spoke. “Hey, baby. How are you?” 

He heard from footsteps and strange clicking noises from Stephen’s end in the background, to which Stephen answered back in similar clicking noises. “Sorry about that, I was speaking to a fellow sorcerer. I’m at a... conference.”

“That sound ominous.”

“It really isn’t. It’s more of a dimensional neighborhood parent meeting. Advanced sorcerers updating on their situations and their picks for Sorcerer Supreme. Insightful, but kind of boring, but there are a lot of otherworldly beings and entities here I would love for you to meet someday. The Valurians speak through clicks, but all their words translate solely to emotional states and not actual situations. Trying to get the hang of it without a spell, but it’s a bit more difficult than sanskrit or latin.” Stephen said. “Anyway, how are you?”

Tony smiled. Stephen had a tendency to ramble or monologue sometimes. It was cute. “Well, I have a little surprise for you.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Remember that modification request you asked for my suit a while back?” Tony quipped, hoping Stephen would get the hint. He probably didn’t want Tony to straight up talk about their sex life over the phone in a room filled with alien wizards.

He heard Stephen take a deep breath. “Well, I’m hoping it’s not actually a  _ little _ surprise if it is what I think it is.”

Fuck. Stephen already sounded turned on just by the  _ implication _ of it. Tony couldn’t wait to see what the sorcerer was like once they actually put it in use. “Would you like to see a picture?” Tony asked, already reaching to turn on video-call mode.

“No. I want it to be a real surprise.” He could hear the smile in Stephen’s voice that made it all worth it. “Knowing you, I already know it’s excellent.” 

“Nothing but the best for my man.” Tony said. “How soon can you come over?”

Stephen made the same clicking noise again, having some sort of conversation with the aliens he had just mentioned before, then spoke in a language to someone else. It sounded like latin this time. “About a few of more hours. It shouldn’t be too long. I’ll portal straight to your room the second I’m done.”

“Can’t wait.”

“I’ll see you soon, Anthony.” Stephen said. He quickly added something else, speaking in a whisper. “I love you. Thank you for taking the time to do this silly thing for us.”

It wasn’t often that Tony heard the words  _ thank you _ come out of someone else’s mouth after building something for them. Actually, practically no one did, apart for Peter, but if the kid didn’t show his gratitude every two seconds he’d probably burst. Hearing it from Stephen, however, in such a genuine way was... nice, even if he was thanking him for something as ridiculous as a sex toy. 

“It’s not big deal. I like making things for you.” Tony brushed off, glad that Stephe couldn’t see his flushed face. “Love you too. See you soon.”

Stephen hung up after that. Tony glanced back to his pet project and set the phone to the side, hands at his hips. 

“Alright, look at me.” Tony said. The suit did as told, its simple V.I following instruction from its creator while it wasn’t being worn. “I’m under a lot of pressure for this, you got that? Don’t fuck this up for me.”

It nodded.

“Don’t fuck this up for me, either.” Tony said, pointing at the metal dick. It nodded as well.

Tony rubbed his hands together. “I have an idea.”

 

\---

 

Tony already knew to expect Stephen when he entered the room. FRIDAY had announced his arrival the instant the sorcerer entered the building. What he didn’t expect was to see Stephen unclothed saved for his briefs and already sprayed on his bed. Tony smiled at the comforting sight, something that wasn’t a screen after hours of programming or blasting his ears off with the sound of an old rock song to help him focus while building. Instead it was just Stephen propping up his head by his elbow and smiling back at him.

“Someone’s eager.” Said Tony, taking off his jacket and jeans but leaving on his briefs as well. 

“It’s been a long day. And I’ve been looking forward to this for so long.” Stephen eyed Tony up and down, gesturing him to come closer. Tony obliged and crawled on top of Stephen, arms on either side of Tony’s head. “Still surprised you actually did it.”

“You seemed pretty passionate about it.” Tony teased. “I expected you to have stranger fetishes, actually.”

“I do, but we’ve only dated for a few months and I don’t want to scare you off.”

Tony laughed nervously. “Nothing illegal, right?”

“Heavens, no. Just taboo. And other wordly.” Stephen pulled Tony down for a kiss, smiling against the stubble Tony had not been able to clean up. “Where’s our metal friend?”

“No need to rush, baby.” Tony moved his lips to Stephen’s jaw and long, pale neck, leaving behind soft pink marks from his stubble and scattered hickies. Stephen groaned beneath him, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Tony’ waist, unsubtlely pulling Tony’s hips closer to him. 

Tony lowered one of his hands and hooked a finger under the edge of Stephen’s briefs, pulling away from his neck to get a nice view. Stephen rose his hips to help his boyfriend as he undressed him completely. Tony pressed his thumb gently against Stephen’s clothed cunt, smirking as he realized how wet Stephen already was. “Been thinking about me?” Tony asked, finally getting a better view at  _ all _ Stephen.

“Tony...” Stephen breathed, grabbing Tony by his shoulders and pulling him down for another kiss. “If you hadn’t promised you fuck me with the suit I would already be sitting on your face.”

“Jesus.” Tony couldn’t stop himself from grinding his hips between Stephen’s legs, his cock growing harder with every movement, still confined inside his underwear. He did have a promise to keep, afterall. It was getting a bit difficult to focus on the fact that he was going to have to bring out the suit sooner or later, but the heat of Stephen’s cunt felt  _ incredible,  _ and the man squirming beneath him, hips hitching up and almost trying to clutch at him, trembling fingers digging slightly at the skin on his shoulders. “Sure I can’t fuck you like this?”

“You can fuck me after Iron Man gets to fuck me.” Stephen moaned with a smile on his face.

“Can’t believe you have that kind of stamina.”

“There’s spells for it.” 

“That’s nice.”

Stephen whined. “Tony...”

“Alright, alright.” Tony sits up and gets off the mattress, putting on the jacket he had taken off earlier and tapping the middle of it twice. 

Stephen propped himself on his elbows and stared in clear interest as the suit started to slowly materialize around Tony, almost like liquid, until Tony was completely armored in his thinnest and most flexible version of the Iron Man suit yet. Stephen was visibly turned on by the sight, cheeks flushed and eyes trailing down to the metallic chest and the way the suit hugged his thighs. 

“You weren’t joking when you said you were into the suit.” Tony pointed out, carefully setting his hands on Stephen’s knees, spreading his legs apart once more. Stephen was  _ very _ visibly turned on, actually. He had to be careful not to use too much strength. The suit was made for fighting, not for sex, he didn’t want to lower it’s force and accidentally forget to turn it back. “Wait, is it only the suit or is it all robots?”

Stephen bit his lip. “I liked Transformers a lot as a kid.”

“... You don’t have anything for Vision, right?”

“Fuck no. He looks too humanoid.”

“Don’t know whether to feel relief or a bit of fear from that.” Tony quipped, noticing goosebumps on Stephen’s skin as he dragged metallic fingers over Stephen’s inner thighs, completely ignoring his cunt for now, despite the fact that he could see Stephen squirming. Probably without noticing. The FRIDAY inside his suit informed him on Stephen’s heart rate on the corner of his view, rapidly increasing the more Tony teased. “You want to see your real gift?”

Stephen nodded. “Oh yes.” 

The suit was still in its Ken-Doll mode, but Tony told FRIDAY to activate Protocol: SG-1, otherwise known as Protocol: Stephen’s Gift Number One. Hopefully one of many. He originally was just going to name it Stephen’s gift, but that increased the chances of him somehow activating this... well, suit mode in the middle of a random conversation. He just had to make sure to never talk about Stargate in front of anyone except Stephen.

As the process began, Stephen sat up, with his legs still spread open with the suit’s hips right against his thighs, to get a better view at the figure materializing against him. It was a metal cock -- with a smooth head and a safely segmented base for more flexibility than a regular penis. It was colored red with gold and yellow details to match the rest of the suit, like it was made for it. In reality, it was made all for Stephen, and he couldn’t get enough of the sight.

Stephen reached down to grab it, trembling fingers wrapping around steadily around the base as Tony moved so the metal cock rested between the wet lips of Stephen’s cunt. As he touched it, the cock grew slightly warmer in response, the temperature of the suit adjusting according to Stephen’s heart beat and state of arousal -- pretty good, if you ask him.

“Anthony, it’s... it’s incredible.” Stephen moaned, giving the cock an experimental stroke. “Can you feel it?”

“No. This is all for you, baby.” Tony shrugged inside the suit. “Can’t feel anything but the view is great, so who am I to complain?”

“I have to say, it’s going to be tough for me to try to one-up with this one.”

Tony laughed. “I’m sure you’ll come up with your own magical surprise.”

Tony pressed the cool, metal head of the cock against Stephen clit and watched Stephen crumble as it began vibrating, eyes widening at the feeling. Stephen definitely wasn’t expecting that. “Oh,  _ Tony.. _ .” 

“Like that? Thought it would be a nice touch.” Said Tony, inching his hips to press the vibrator farther against Stephen’s clit for a moment then lowering it to his entrance. Stephen managed to compose himself again, taken aback from the sudden sensation. “FRIDAY, record this and save it into my Stephen folder once I’m done.” 

Stephen gasped and spread apart the lips of his cunt with his fingers. “Aw, I get my own folder? I’m touched, Stark.”

“Not Stark, you’re getting fucked my Iron Man.”

Stephen snorted. “Lucky me.” He answered, but it had no bite to it. The sorcerer leaned back into the mattress and closed his eyes. “Oh, Iron Man. You saved me. How could I  _ ever _ repay you?” Stephen said dramatically. 

Tony leaned forward, crawling on top of the mattress and over Stephen, silent. Stephen seemed to get the message, happy to play the pay. He rested his hands over the metal chest, almost feeling it up. “I don’t have much.. But I could let you fuck me. Does that  _ evil _ Mister Stark even let you do that? Your cock is much bigger than his.”

“Hey!” Tony said, fake offense in his voice. “Mister Stark loves his robots very much in this roleplay, thanks.” 

Stephen laughed, shaking his head. “Alright, roleplay over. Just fuck me, already.”

Tony lowered the vibration slightly and pushed the cock into Stephen. Fuck, he knows it’s a gift and all, but he really wished he could feel him. It was a familiar feeling yet it never managed to leave Tony breathless -- the soft gasp that always escaped Stephen when he would push inside him, the wet heat of Stephen enveloping his cock, the way Stephen would squirm and move his hips to let Tony know he wanted him to go faster, deeper, just like he was doing right now. But now, Tony was but a stand for his new toy. Not that he minded.

Tony grabbed beneath either of Stephen’s knees and started thrusting his hips into him at a quick pace. The upside of not being able to feel meant that he could have total control of his pace, without his own sensation getting in the way. 

Tony focused his eyes on the view between his legs, the deep red, metallic cock sliding in and out of Stephen with ease. Stephen was right, he had deliberately made it bigger than his own dick, but it was solely for Stephen’s own liking. It stretched him out so nicely. Tony couldn’t help but move a hand to gently move a metal finger against Stephen’s clit. Stephen made the nicest noises when he did so, a higher pitched, surprised cry followed by deep, breathless moans. “Tony. Tony. M-More.”

Tony pulled Stephen closer and hooked one of his legs over his shoulder, knowing that the sorcerer was flexible enough to take it. Well, he was flexible enough for Tony to fuck him with his knees against his chest, Stephen could probably take on anything. “You want more, baby? I still have a few tricks down there.”

“Yes! Oh gods, show me  _ anything  _ you want.” Stephen whimpered with a hint of a smile on his face. 

At Tony’s command, the cock grew slightly thicker inside of Stephen, continuing to vibrate at his previous pace. Tony let go of Stephen’s hips and thighs, sure that he must’ve formed a bruise by now, but Stephen was so far gone into the fantasy that he could barely notice. “Oh. Oh fuck.” Stephen winced as he grabbed at the bedsheets, his hands straining. Tony grabbed both of Stephen’s wrists without any problem and held them above his head so Stephen wouldn’t be tempted to grab onto something and potentially hurt himself.

Held in place and getting fucked by Tony -- or Iron man, rather -- he could see that Stephen was close to cumming. Could hear it in the noises that escaped his mouth and see it in deep blush that covered his face and chest. Tony bit his lips inside the suit, hoping he finished soon so it can be his turn to cum somehow, his cock has been straining against his briefs ever since he entered the room, and the sight of Stephen like this... pliant and begging for him like this, was just enough to make him cum untouched. The man was usually so collected, in control, only saving this side of him for Tony and Tony only. 

Stephen arched his back. “Tony, I’m gonna... fuck. Touch me.  _ Touch me. _ ” He groaned, hands pulling against Tony’s grip on his wrists. Tony moved the hand on Stephen’s hip to press his fingers against the sorcerer’s hard clit, helping him cum. 

The sorcerer finished all over the suit’s cock and fingers, almost ridiculously wet from indulging in his fantasy. Tony couldn’t stop himself from the hand back to Stephen’s face and press them against his lips, but Stephen was more than happy to lick them clean, staring at the suit’s face plate the entire time he did so, knowing fully well Tony was watching and recording all of this. 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , Stephen.” Tony mumbled. 

Stephen rose up to press useless kisses at the face plate and at what would be considered it’s jaw. “Thank you. That was fun.”

“No problem. Hey, uh, think I can come out now?” Tony laughed nervously. Now that he didn’t have a distraction he was becoming increasingly aware of his own dick that was begging for attention. 

“Oh, of course. Sorry, darling.” Stephen moved away and Tony tapped the arc of the suit once more. Stephen watched intently as the suit immersed itself back into the arc, melting away, and quickly removed his hands from Tony’s chest, scared that it would interrupt the process. 

Tony practically pounced on Stephen the instant he was unsuited, kissing his neck as he grinded against his boyfriend’s naked and still wet body. “Missed touching you.” He said, hands touching Stephen’s sides, his scars, his hair -- all of him. 

Stephen let out a happy sigh and smoothed his hands up and down Tony’s back. “Need some help down there?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

Stephen told Tony to lay down with his back on the mattress. Tony only noticed how much his thighs ached as Stephen spread them apart, taking his cock in his mouth. It wasn’t as good as being able to fuck his pussy, but Stephen was still  _ very _ talented at this, with plump lips already red from biting them while getting fucked. Stephen rested his hands over Tony’s waist as he sucked him off.

Tony grabbed at the side of Stephen’s face, pulling him closer until Stephen swallowed down his cock, face red and eyes watering as he struggled not to gag. Not for one moment did Stephen look like he wasn’t enjoying this. Tony finished down his throat, pulling Stephen back as the two panted and gasped, Stephen coughing a bit but smiling nonetheless. 

“That was... that was a lot.” Stephen groaned. “You alright?”

Tony stared at the wall above him and nodded, still dumbfounded that he just... did that. “It was nice. Just a bit exhausting. My thighs are killing me.”

Stephen rested his hands over Tony’s thighs, his hands emanating a soft blue glow as the ache in his muscles eased a bit. Tony sighed in relief, “Always the doctor.”

“Consider it a thanks for helping me indulge a bit.” Stephen moved his hands away and settled on top of Tony, his body longer and larger than Tony’s but he was thin enough not to be too heavy. Tony wrapped his arms around his waist. “Next time, we can do whatever _ you _ want.”

“Anything?”

“I don’t have a lot of limits.”

Tony thought for a second. “Maybe you could... Oh, I dunno--”

“Yes Anthony, I’ll call you daddy.”

“Stop reading my mind!”

Stephen huffed. “I wasn’t, you’re just very easy to read.”

Tony frowned as Stephen laughed at him, and took the opportunity to push the sorcerer into the bed beneath him, joining in the fun. “I’ll show you hard to read.”

“What does that even mean? Ha!” Stephen giggled.  _ “Tony!” _


End file.
